


press your number

by fairyoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, So is chenle, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyuck is so fucking whipped aw, jisung is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyoon/pseuds/fairyoon
Summary: mark lee can't help it that jeno's phone number ends with a '5' and lee donghyuck's number, a total stranger, ends with a '2'





	press your number

**Author's Note:**

> typos in the texts are made on purpose!! we all type things incorrectly, and hyuck and mark are no exceptions lolol

 

**[ +82(02) **** **** ]**

i can’t believe you, jeno

taking my reese’s with you?? the entire pack johnny had brought with him???

really??

 

Donghyuck looked at his phone screen for a few minutes, completely and utterly confused. Last time he checked, he didn’t leave anyone hanging.

 

**[you]**

unless my name has been changed into jeno in the previous two minutes(pretty sure it hasn’t)my name’s not jeno

and he sounds like a dick. i’ve only had reese’s once but they’re really good. can’t believe he did you like that :(((

                                                                                                                                          

**[ +82(02) **** **** ]**

oh sorry, wrong number

he’s an asshole grr

hyung brought them all the way from chicago

**[you]**

:((

poor thing

**[ +82(02) **** **** ]**

yes please donate on patreon

anyway sorry hi

my name’s mark

**[you]**

hi i’m donghykck

*donghyuck

 

 

 Mark didn’t reply immediately after that. Donghyuck heaved a sigh, wondering what the fuck just happened. He felt bad for the boy, though. “Reese’s are the best,” he shook his head lightly. “so sad.” He said to himself, clasping a hand over his heart. He giggled to himself and pressed play, continuing to watch his movie. However, his phone buzzed shortly after. Donghyuck’s lips curled up into a smile as he ticked a message back to Mark. Just as he was about to put his phone away again, he got a new notification.

And so, the two kept talking for the rest of the afternoon.

“So, let me get this straight…” Jisung started, allowing himself to sit next to Donghyuck, on the couch. “Straight?” Donghyuck sniggered, shaking Jisung’s wrist. “Get it? Because I’m-”

“Please shut up and let me finish.” Jisung snorted, shrugging his wrist free. Donghyuck smiled cheekily and nodded. “Some random boy accidentally texted you two days ago and now you two are best friends?” The younger’s narrowed and he scoffed. “I wouldn’t say _best_ friends,” Hyuck rolled his eyes, leaning back in the pillows. “just friends.” He confirmed, glancing over at Jisung. “You don’t even talk to _me_ that much.” Jisung grunted, crossing his arms. “You never reply! You literally always leave me on seen, Jisung. So don’t complain.” The other huffed, shaking his head lightly. Right then, Donghyuck’s phone buzzed. The elder grinned and unlocked his phone eagerly. Jisung took his chance and snatched the device from his best friend. “Haha, I know right. Frozen was way better than any other Disney movie anyway- What?” Jisung’s jaw dropped in disbelief as he read the message out loud, holding up Donghyuck’s phone as high as possible. “Jisung!” the slightly shorter shrieked, helplessly jumping into the air as the other typed a message back.

“You can’t be friends with him anymore. I don’t approve.” The younger stated, hopping off the couch and running to the restroom. “Sorry… we can’t be friends. Please block me…” Jisung mumbled, typing rapidly. Donghyuck gasped, reaching out for his phone. “Jisung Park! Get the _fuck_ off my phone and stop messaging him-” Donghyuck chased him down, jumping on his back and slinging his arms around the other’s head so he was unable to see anything. He retrieved his phone back and quickly turned it off, knowing Jisung didn’t know his password. He slipped his phone in his sleeve and scowled at the younger. “Nothing can top Lion King, Hyuck. You know that.” Jisung glared back, leaning against the wall. Donghyuck ignored him, quickly typing a message back.

 

**[you]**

so sorry, that was jisungie

he tends to get agitated qqukc

 

Donghyuck tried his best to continue to type but Jisung was trying to steal his phone again, now groping at the elder’s waist in an attempt to tickle him. “Stop,” Donghyuck whined, elbowing at the younger as he looked at his screen. When he finally had Jisung trapped between one leg and had his upper arm pressed against the other’s throat, he was able to read Mark’s reply.

 

**[mark]**

no worries

guess he’s not a big fan of frozen huh

**[you]**

lolol yeah

don’t mind him

 

Jisung read the conversation over Donghyuck’s shoulder. He managed to wriggle himself free and gave the elder his angriest pout. “Alright, alright- see, I already put it away!” Donghyuck slipped his phone in the pockets of his pants and smiled, leading the younger to the living room. “Let’s watch that show you were talking about earlier- was it Busted?” Jisung smiled a rare grin and nodded, jumping on the couch.

-

**[you]**

can we factime

*facetime

**[mark]**

uuh why?

**[you]**

oh no reason it’s just

i don’t know what yu look like and i thought you’d maybe wanna talk sometimes

**[mark]**

we r literally talking right now

**[you]**

i know sorrrrrryyyyyyy

i was just wondering

**[mark]**

okay cool

 

Donghyuck sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was currently 1 am and after consuming a little bit of coffee he was hyper awake and not planning to sleep anytime soon. He’d thought it was a good idea to maybe call Mark, as they’ve never really done that before, but it seemed like the other didn’t want to. He was currently lying in bed with the lights off, so it wasn’t like Mark would be able to see him, but still. Just someone to talk to would be nice. Donghyuck had tried calling Jisung multiple times but the younger was probably asleep, because he didn’t pick up. Or maybe he was just ignoring the calls, he thought. Soft lo-fi music played in the background, on Donghyuck’s laptop, but even that didn’t make him sleepy. He spend a good five minutes scrolling through twitter when Mark texted him again.

 

**[mark]**

sorry but my acne is terrible atm

:/

**[you]**

oww

i don’t mind

we can just facetime with th lights off

i don’t have mine on either

pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase:(((((((((((((

 

**[mark]**

okay

one sec

 

Donghyuck’s insides felt like mush. He was going to call with Mark. Mark… whatever his last name was. He grinned and waited in anticipation. His ringtone went off obnoxiously loud and Donghyuck jumped, staring at the screen. He rolled over on his stomach and took a few deep breaths before answering. It took a few seconds to load, but surely his screen popped up. Donghyuck could vaguely make out a figure; Mark’s shoulders and his face, which he wasn’t able to see. His heart was thumping loudly, for some reason, and he was glad the music was playing. Donghyuck saw himself in the smaller screen below and then looked back at Mark. “Hello?” the other’s voice was a little deeper than his own, slightly rough. Donghyuck’s heart skipped a few beats.

“Sorry- hi.” He tripped over his own words, laughing breathlessly. “How are you?” he asked quickly, voice wavering slightly. “I’m good. Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Mark asked, a smile seeping through his voice. “I could ask you the same.” Donghyuck shot back, a grin creeping up his face. “You kept me from sleeping, Hyuck.” The younger’s heart jumped at the nickname and he was glad Mark wasn’t able to witness his brightly red face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Jisung wasn’t answering my calls and Chenle goes to bed early.” Donghyuck smiled into his own hand, hoodie pulled over his head. “It’s okay. I wasn’t really planning on sleeping anyway. What were you doing?” he asked, shifting in bed. Somewhere on Mark’s left shone a bed lamp faintly.

“Nothing much. I drank some coffee, which might’ve been like, the worst idea ever. I’m really sensitive to caffeine. Makes me all jumpy and awake-ish.” Donghyuck explained, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Mark chuckled quietly, a sound that caused a spark to go straight to Donghyuck’s heart. “Then why did you drink it?” he asked curiously, touching his own face slightly. Ah, Donghyuck thought. He was adjusting his glasses. Holy shit. Mark wore glasses. “Oh, well, I thought it’d be funny. Isn’t sugar supposed to reduce the amount of caffeine?” he stammered, distracted by Mark’s glasses. “I don’t know. Is it?” Mark laughed again, and Donghyuck kept himself from letting out a weird noise.

“I’ve read it somewhere.” He nodded, glancing at his laptop. His phone was getting slippery in his hands due to his slightly sweaty palms. Mark bobbed his head to Donghyuck’s music. Just like that, another notification popped up. “Uh, Jisung’s trying to call me. Traitor.” Donghyuck snorted, declining the other’s call. Mark raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you answer that?” he asked, face close to the screen. “Not like he answered _my_ calls. That little brat, ignoring me like that. Watch him call me on my home number.” Donghyuck scolded, already getting up to retrieve the other phone. “You still live at your parents?” Mark asked, tilting his head, although the other couldn’t see that. “No, I live by myself. I wouldn’t get a house phone either, but mom insisted,” another ringtone went off. Frustrated, the younger turned the light switch on, the camera pointed at the floor. “where _is_ that thing? Ah, got it- but yeah. Do you live at your parents’ house?” Donghyuck asked, walking back to his bed and collapsing on it. “No, I’m currently in my dorm. Johnny-Hyung’s already asleep.” Mark explained, scratching his chin. “Ooh, you’re attending college. Exciting. One second.” The younger picked up on the other phone, pressing it against his ear.

“So you finally decided to call me back? Took you long enough.” He huffed, pouting slightly. Mark gaped at the other through the screen. In his haste to fall on the bed, Donghyuck had accidentally changed the camera angle back to himself. Mark had a full view of his messy, slightly fluffy hair, a few strands dangling from under his hoodie. “No, I hate you. Don’t ever contact me again.” Donghyuck stayed silent, smiling slyly before glancing at the screen. He realised the camera was pointed at himself and raised his eyebrows. “Oops, sorry. You probably didn’t want to see that before sleeping. You’ll probably meet me in your nightmares now.” Donghyuck grinned, giggling slightly. He waved goofily at the camera. “No, I wasn’t talking to _you_ , Park Jisung. I was talking to Mark, who is actually nice enough to answer my calls.” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue, even though Jisung couldn’t see that. “I’m kidding, I love you. No? Actually, why are you awake? You should-”

Donghyuck stared at the phone. “aw, he hung up on me. Sad. Sorry for that. Are you still there?” he asked, looking back at Mark. The elder nodded, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I am. And no, I won’t meet you in my nightmares. Compared to me, you look great. How is your skin so clear?” Mark asked, sitting up in his bed. Donghyuck felt his ears grow hot. “I don’t know. Runs in the family, I guess. I wash my face twice a day, though.” He shrugged, placing his phone against his laptop screen. He rested his chin in both of his hands. “That’s all? Lucky.” Mark nodded continuously, staring at Donghyuck’s face. The other smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “So I’m assuming Jisung’s your friend?” Mark then asked, and Donghyuck’s eyes lit up at the mention of him, content with the change of subject. “He is. I’ve known him since Kindergarten.” He nodded, looking at the wall. “He’s always really cranky. The complete opposite of Chenle, my other friend,” And so, Donghyuck started telling Mark about his two friends, bringing up random stories and situations they’ve been in; sleep-over parties, detention and p.e classes. Mark stared at his screen in the dark of his dorm and smiled, listening to the other talking endearingly. Occasionally, he’d hum or nod, showing Donghyuck he was indeed listening to him. “Sorry, I talk a lot.” Donghyuck said after a while, slightly out of breath. Mark’s soft laugh rang in his ears.

“It’s okay. I like listening to you.”

-

Their late night face time calls had turned into a weekly thing, Saturdays on which Donghyuck couldn’t wait until Mark was done with his evening classes and a small amount of homework.

“So you don’t go to college?”

“I’m a drop-out.”

“Your parents are okay with that?”

“No, but,”

Mark’s head was faintly visible under the bed light while Donghyuck was fully on display. He yawned and shrugged. “there’s not much they can do about it.” He said, eyes fluttering close every five seconds. “You’re tired,” Mark commented, shifting in his bed. “sleep.” He added, properly lying down. “Nah, I’m good. We only call-” The younger yawned deeply. “once a week. Can’t miss out on an opportunity like that.” He remarked, rolling on to his side. He stared at his phone screen. “It’s okay, we can always talk on other days. Don’t force yourself to stay up.” Mark rolled his eyes. Donghyuck grinned tiredly, eyes crinkling. “I know, I know. Now that I’m still awake, entertain me. Just… tell me a story about yourself or something. Random facts. Something about yourself or your friends…” he summed up, stifling another yawn. Mark stayed silent for a moment. “Well, Jeno, Johnny and Jaemin are my closest friends. The three J’s,” he laughed slightly, glancing at Donghyuck, who had his eyes closed and hummed. “Johnny is a year older than all of us, but Jaemin and Jeno are my age. I share my dorm with Johnny.” Mark continued, gazing up to the ceiling.

“He’s nice. Kinda weird, too. But he always looks out for me, so I guess he’s alright. I don’t like him when his boyfriend’s over, though.” He snorted, starting to tell Donghyuck a story about how he walked in on Johnny and his boyfriend, Ten, doing some stuff. Donghyuck laughed almost inaudibly, not even bothering to keep his eyes open.

“-so I always knock before entering the dorm now. It’s traumatising, and,” Mark glanced at the screen and was greeted by the sight of Donghyuck’s chest going up and down steadily, his lips parted slightly. He smiled. “Guess you were too tired after all. Goodnight, Hyuck.” Mark waved, even though the other couldn’t hear it. His thumb hovered above the red button, ready to end the call. Donghyuck stirred in his sleep, looking very small in his over-sized hoodie and with the lights on, Mark was able to see him very well. He sighed contently and ended the call.

-

“Why are you so cranky lately?” Johnny remarked, eyebrows raised. Mark was bend over his desk, writing rapidly as he gave an irritated shrug. Johnny rolled his eyes, getting up from his bed. “Don’t tell me it’s because of your ridiculous lack of sleep. Seriously, when I get up at 4 in the morning to go through my notes I can hear you mumble stuff.” The elder said, flicking the back of the other’s head as he passed him, opening the door. “Don’t make it too late tonight. If I see the screen of your phone on at night, I’ll tell Taeyong.” Johnny threatened before leaving. Mark gawked at him. If Taeyong were to find out, there were two possible scenarios: either he’d baby him for at least a month, or he’d try to somehow switch rooms with Johnny so he could keep an eye on him, a typical Taeyong mom-action. Groaning internally, Mark went back to his homework.

If he finished it quickly, he still had some time to text Donghyuck before explaining he couldn’t really stay up tonight. It wasn’t necessarily because of Johnny and his stupid threats, but because he’d realized he was right. In class, Mark’s eyes felt like they were being forced close, and he hadn’t consumed that much coffee since high school, when he was binge-watching anime every night. Sometime later, he reached for his phone and unlocked it, opening Donghyuck’s chat.

 

**[you]**

yoooo

my friends are bitching about me staying up and all of that

i really like texting you at night but i don’t think i can bring myself to do that every night anymore

our face time calls can continue in the weekends tho but i’ll have to limit it during the weekdays

**[hyuck]**

oo

it’s okay i understand:)

facetime dates on saturdays it is hehe

 

Mark felt his cheeks reddening and he shook his head at Donghyuck’s choice of words.

 

**[you]**

yep

**[hyuck]**

;)))))

anyway wyd rn?

**[you]**

just finished some homework

i’m takig a break

taking*

**[hyuck]**

i see i see

care to send me a selfie??

**[you]**

no it’ll literally ruin your day

**[hyuck]**

marko:(

i’ve showed you my face

chubby cheeks and all

multiple times

**[you]**

your cheeks aren’t chubby at all wth

and marko?????really???????

**[hyuck]**

they r but that’s beside the point

and yes but

i demand a pic

**[you]**

brb johnnys coming in

 

Mark exited the message-app and opened the camera app, switching it to selfie mode. He looked at himself. His glasses(which no one but Donghyuck, Johnny and some other close friends got to see)were resting on the tip of his nose, hair messy and slightly fluffy, sticking out from under his hoodie. His lips were a little dry and bitten on. Mark scrunched up his face and cringed.

 

**[you]**

nope sorry

selfie’s cancelled

i look like a whole mess

**[hyuck]**

but i love messes:(((

look at my room

_hyuck has sent you a photo._

 

Mark’s jaw dropped at the sight of the other’s room. Clothes were scattered _everywhere_ , empty coke cans and candy wraps were laying on random spots on the floor, bed messy and unmade- and was that a coffee stain on his desk?

 

**[you]**

hyuck….

oh hyuck hyuck hyuck

clean your room asap 0-0

**[hyuck]**

i’m 2 lazy

jisung would probably just scold me and leave it be and chenle would make it worse

sooo

**[you]**

any other ppl?

do your parents ever visit??

**[hyuck]**

nah they aren’t very fond of me

 

Mark frowned at that, head tipped back slightly.

 

**[you]**

why?

**[hyuck]**

theyre very like

against the stuff i do

and am

me dropping out of college was the last straw i guess

**[you]**

oh

sorry to hear that

i’m sure they care tho

**[hyuck]**

they all say tht

 

**[you]**

sorry i’m bad w words

 

But Donghyuck didn’t reply after that. After a while of waiting on a response, Mark shut his phone off and grabbed his pencil, going back to his Algebra homework. He couldn’t focus well. Was the younger angry? Did he say something wrong? Was he upset over Mark’s future inactiveness? Heaving a sigh, he went back to working.

Donghyuck stared at his phone in confusion. Why was Mark apologising? If it was about the selfie, it was totally fine, although a little disappointing. All he knew was that the other wore glasses and often a hoodie or sweater. And the situation with his parents? Donghyuck’s heart clenched a little. He never really talked about it, to anyone. It would turn everything awkward and the last thing he wanted was his friends acting cautious or worse, pitying him. He swallowed and thought of a reply but couldn’t really think of anything. So, he just set his phone aside while sighing. He watched some youtube videos and then decided to make a list of things to do tonight, as he wasn’t going to talk with Mark. Donghyuck opened a word-file and his fingers hovered over his keyboard.

What was he gonna do now?

What could he do?

Donghyuck scrunched up his nose and thought hard, fingers brushing the keys. After a really long time, he managed to add some youtube videos he wanted to watch to his list, along with some movies and other stuff. Eventually, he gave up and decided to try to call Chenle, even though it was past 11, meaning the other could be sleeping. However, the Chinese boy picked up after a few seconds, sounding very tired.

“Hyuckie?” he spoke, stifling a yawn.

“Hi,” Donghyuck grinned, glad the other had picked up. “are you still awake?” he asked sheepishly. “No, Hyuck, I’m asleep. Duh.” He could practically hear his friend roll his eyes and giggled, rolling onto his back. “Sorry. You were probably off to bed. I’m bored.” Donghyuck whined, phone pressed to his ear. “You can stay on the phone and talk to me till I fall asleep?” Chenle offered sweetly, followed by rustling sounds, indicating he’d probably lied down. “Can I?” Donghyuck asked with a smile, rolling back onto his stomach. Chenle hummed softly. “Alright. I’ll tell you about something Jisung did when he was young. Very embarrassing. You didn’t hear this from me,” Donghyuck said slyly, putting Chenle on speaker. He rubbed his hands together.

Chenle giggled tiredly, voice cracking slightly. “He’s _so_ weird.” Donghyuck said, out of breath due to his own laughing. Chenle hummed almost inaudibly, and the other smiled. “Sorry, you’re probably very tired. Poor little Chenle.” He cooed, lips pulling up into a pout. “Mhm…” the younger responded, dozing off slowly but surely. Donghyuck ended the call after not hearing anything from the other for 5 minutes straight. He let out a soft squeak as his phone nearly tumbled off the bed. After having a marathon of watching dance videos, the boy yawned, shoving his laptop aside before collapsing on the many pillows on his bed. Donghyuck lazily ticked in ‘lofi radio’ on youtube and clicked on the first one. He fell asleep with the music playing in the background.

It was somewhere around 10 am when Donghyuck woke up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up, almost knocking his laptop off the mattress in the process. Still drunk with sleep, his eyes landed on his phone screen. There was a good morning text from Mark, sent at 7:23 am.

 

**[markie]**

good morning

how are you?

 

Donghyuck smiled to himself, feeling slightly bad about yesterday.

 

**[you]**

gooodmorning

i’m okay, sorry if i worried you

i just rarely discuss that topic

 

Donghyuck got up, slipping into his slippers. He grabbed his bath robe and jumped under the shower. He always felt much more refreshed after showering in the morning, washing all the sleep away. When he got out of the shower, Donghyuck checked his phone eagerly, hoping for a reply. His lips pulled up into a pout when he found out there wasn’t any. Mark probably had morning classes. However, right after he thought that, his phone buzzed. Donghyuck nearly jumped on the device, checking the text instantly.

**[markie]**

oh

i’m sorry if i made you like

uncomfortable

**[you]**

it’s fine!! really, don’t worry about it

ugh

sorry

**[markie]**

don’t apologise, hyuck

it’s my fault.

 

Donghyuck frowned and was typing a reply back, when-

 

_markie has sent you a photo._

 

Donghyuck never clicked on something faster, impatiently waiting for the picture to load. It was indeed Mark(he thought, at least, because who else could it be?), with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. He had his glasses on, big and round, and large, brown eyes. He had, of course, a hoodie on, lips parted slightly. Donghyuck felt his insides turn hot, then like jelly, and then hot again. He screenshotted the picture and started typing. Shit. What was he supposed to say?

 

**[you]**

your glasses are cool ;0;

**[markie]**

haha thanks

 

As he predicted, Mark unsent the picture.

 

**[you]**

aw you’re so naïve

as if i wouldn’t save that pic

**[markie]**

shut up

hh

please don’t show anyone it makes me really uneasy

**[you]**

of course not mark

don’t sweat it omo

**[markie]**

ty

did you sleep well?

**[you]**

yeah

you?

**[markie]**

pretty well

& i’m glad

**[you]**

oo that’s great

 

Their conversation was a little formal, but it was still a conversation, Donghyuck thought.

 

Mark yawned, rolling out of his covers. It was Sunday, so his classes started around the afternoon. He stayed on the mattress like that for a while, absently staring up to the ceiling. It had been a while since he slept so well for a few days in a row. His gaze landed on his phone, which was on his nightstand. Mark reached for it and turned it on, waiting for the screen to light up. It was, as he expected, Donghyuck.

 

**[hyuck]**

hi

are you available rn?

as in

can you talk?

**[you]**

hi

yeah

**[hyuck]**

finally

u twat

>:^(

**[you]**

school’s nagging me hyuckie:(

sirry

sorry

**[hyuck]**

i’ll let this slide for now, mark...

**[you]**

so generous and merciful

**[hyuck]**

HEHEH thanks

anyway you probably just woke up

goodmornig

how are you

**[you]**

why are you saying it like you didn’t just wake up too?

**[hyuck]**

leave me aloNe

**[you]**

okay

**[hyuck]**

i was kiddibg

drama queen

mark

mark

mark

mark

mark

mark

 

Mark smiled slyly when he saw Donghyuck’s name light up on his phone. He answered. “Yes?” he said innocently, putting the other on speaker. “I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?” he continued casually, toying with the hem of his shirt. “I was joking, you goof.” Donghyuck sighed out, and Mark could picture him shaking his head. “But if you really want me to want you to want me to leave you alone…” Hyuck paused, thinking about his choice of words. Mark thought about it too. He laughed breathlessly. “I don’t think that makes sense, Hyuck.” He managed to bring out. “No, no, it does. It’s like, I’m asking you whether you want me to want me- no, if you want you to want me to,” Donghyuck fell silent. Mark grinned. “You’re weird, Hyuck.” He commented, shaking his head lightly. Donghyuck smiled, heartbeat picking up slightly. “I know. You too,” he responded, cheeks tinted red. Mark then laughed again, and Donghyuck bit down on his tongue in realization.

God, he was so fucking _whipped_.

“What do I do, Jisung?” Donghyuck whined into his pillow, the other buy sitting on his desk. The younger snorted. “Well, I don’t know. _You_ should’ve stopped texting him in the first place! I told you this was a bad idea. You talk to someone for a few weeks and start falling in love with them instantly!” Jisung scolded him, leaning back slightly. Donghyuck moaned in despair. “You’re _so_ not helpful.” He replied, lifting his face from the pillow. “It’s your own fault, Hyuck. The best you can do is just blocking him,” Jisung hopped off the desk and proceeded to reach for his friend’s phone. “No!” Donghyuck gasped, snatching the device before the other could do anything. “Why are you so against him anyway? He’s never done anything to you.” Donghyuck said grimly, hugging his phone to his chest. “I’m just trying to help.” Jisung crossed his arms, looking away. Donghyuck’s expression softened. He gave Jisung a light punch. “Mark is… different, okay? He’s nothing like Yuta, or Lucas. He’s really sweet, and-” Jisung sighed and stopped his friend by placing the palm of his hand against his mouth. “Okay, okay. But if he ever hurts you, I’ll break his legs. And scratch him.” The younger said firmly, making Donghyuck smile against his hand before it faltered. “I mean, it’s not like I… I mean, I don’t know what to do or say. We’ve never even met. He probably thinks my crush on him is weird.” The elder mused, voice slightly muffled. Jisung took his hand away.

“Who stays up till 5 am just to talk with you? He surely doesn’t dislike you.” Jisung shrugged, making Donghyuck smile and then gasp. “Hey! I’m a fun person to be around,” he brought in, defending himself. The younger let out a loud laugh. “Do you know which college he attends?” he asked then, tilting his head slightly. Donghyuck sat up, staring up at the ceiling. “Mmm, no. He never mentioned it either.” He mused, digging into his memory. Then, he inhaled sharply. “His sweater!” Donghyuck unlocked his phone hastily. Jisung raised an eyebrow and sat down next to him. The boy scrolled up in his gallery until he found the selfie Mark had sent him. “That’s him?” Jisung asked, sounding unimpressed. “Look at his- his sweater!” Donghyuck pointed at the logo on it, grinning widely. “He attends Neo? That school for rich kids and spoilt brats?” Jisung narrowed his eyes. “No, this is some kind of computer school. Huh. I never knew.” Donghyuck looked the address of Neo up. “Wait,” he looked at Jisung. “why did you want to know which college he attends?” he asked confusedly.

-

Donghyuck fiddled with the plastic wrapped securely around the bouquet of flowers he was holding. Neo had a huge campus, he thought to himself. Was he ready to do this? Heaving a sigh, Donghyuck gripped the bouquet a little tighter, his heart hammering in his chest.

-

Mark’s day had been exhausting. His essay for Biology was nowhere near finished yet, and even though he had three days left, he still felt a little stressed. He groaned, collapsing on his bed. A lot of people had classes right now, and as Mark made his way through them, he reminded himself to stop by at the reception. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. As Johnny was going to be done soon, he had to hand in a slip with his name for like, his next roommate or something. With a sigh, the male got up from his bed, stumbling towards the door. It was calm in the hallways, as class had started for most people. Mark arrived downstairs, stifling a yawn.

“Yes, Mark. Ah, his last name- I have no idea, sorry.”

A stranger was standing in front of the reception, one hand resting on the counter while the other was gripping a bouquet with flowers tightly. “There are a lot of Marks here, son.”

The boy ducked his head down, giving a nod.

Mark was looking at him in awe. He looked so familiar. His brown hair was bouncing slightly as he crouched down and zipped his backpack open, fishing his phone out. He was quite short, with a beautifully tanned skin and large, brown eyes. Mark smiled.

The boy ticked in a message on his phone, eyes glued to the screen. Then, he looked up, as if stung by something. His eyes met Mark’s, and he let out a puff of breath at the sight of him. Slowly, Donghyuck grinned sheepishly, body relaxing. He glanced at his phone and pressed ‘send’, a small smile still plastered on his lips.

Mark’s smile widened when he felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his jogging pants.

 

**[hyuck]**

hi, marko

 

Mark felt his heart tighten a little, and before he knows it, his phone slipped from his grip and onto the ground, but he couldn’t care less as he was finally able to wrap his arms around Lee Donghyuck, breathing in his scent and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Hi, Hyuck."

**Author's Note:**

> YEET THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE AND IT'S NOT EVEN THAT LONG KAJSAKS  
> anyway bless my sons uwu  
> might make a sequel to this if yall want  
> x


End file.
